Forgotten Technology
by omgitsmichelle
Summary: When two teenagers find a strange ship in the sand, they uncover something very mysterious indeed... Sorry bout this! I'm really bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Sam briskly ran to her friend's house, eager to tell him what she had found. There were only two teenagers in this desolate town, which meant that the littlest thing of interest was a big deal to her. She quickly found her friend, Chris, and practically drug him across the town. "Sam! Stop it! I don't wanna see a stupid sand dune!" She stopped and turned around to face him. "Do you have anything else to do?" "No, but…" "Exactly! Let's go!" And with this, she was off. Chris shook his head and started to run after her. "I'll never understand that girl."

* * *

Sam stopped suddenly. "Here it is! Isn't it amazing?" Chris looked at it, then her. Something was wrong with this girl. "Sure Sam, sand dunes sure are amazing. I'm going home." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you want to see if anything's in there?" There was a hint of danger in her voice that advised the young boy it was best to stay. He sighed. "Fine. I won't go." Sam giggled. "Well then, shall we start?"

* * *

They had been digging for about ten minutes when they hit it. "It" was something made of metal. Sam looked over at Chris. "You see? I told you there was something here." Chris looked up. This was big. "What if this is some kind of lost technology?" He looked down. It must be a huge chunk of machinery. He grinned. They were going to be rich. "What're you standing around for, Sam? Let's dig this thing up!" She laughed. "Hate to say I told ya so!"

* * *

Sam and Chris backed off from the massive thing and observed it again. It was getting dark and Chris was frustrated. "What is this thing?" Sam walked closer and put her hand on it. "Chris, I think it's a ship." The boy's eyes widened. "Like what everyone came over in?" "Yes…" Chris laughed. "This means… This means we're worth more than the $$60 man! I can finally get out of this town!" The girl was searching around the ship. "Ah, here it is." "Here what is?" Sam kept her eyes on the ship. "The door to get in."

* * *

"You don't actually plan to go in there, do you Sam?" She laughed. "Of course I do! Come on, I need backup." "Wait! That's dangerous!" She ignored him and walked in anyways. "I swear, that girl…" He figured he had no choice but to follow her, so he did. "Sam, where'd you go?" "I'm right here." Said a voice to the right of him. "I think I've found something…" "What?" Said Chris anxiously. The ship creped him out in the first place and the fact that it was dark scared him even more. Sam knocked on the mysterious object. "Its appears to be a giant vial…Oh my god, Chris." She turned around, dumbstruck. "It's a person."

* * *

"What?" He ran over to the vial. She had long, raven-colored hair and appeared to be in her twenties. "How can she be so young? I mean, this ship has never been opened on this planet… She's got to be at least a hundred years old." "Maybe she was forgotten?" Sam offered. "These things were thought to put people in a sort of coma that stops the aging process altogether." "So you think she's still alive?" "If the technology didn't fail." "Do you think you can open it?" She giggled. "Chris, who do you think you're talking to? My family's one of the best known lost technology experts. Of course I can open it." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry I went so line crazy on the last chapter! Oh, And I also forgot the disclaimer! Ok, I don't own trigun or any of its characters. But I did make up the two teenagers in the first chapter(and this one). Anyways, its time to actually get started with this story...

Chapter 2

"Alright... I just gotta press this button and it should open."

"Psh. Thats what you said the last twenty times." Chris mumbled, barely audible.

Sam stomped her foot. "You're breaking my concentration! Now just stand there and watch the master."

He scrunched up his face. 'How could she hear that?' "Hey, are you gonna press the stupid button sometime today?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just wanted a dramatic pause for a more... exciting experience."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Sure, we've had this dramatic pause for the past two hours. Now would you hurry up and open it?"

Sam shot him a cold glare that stopped him from saying whatever he was going to. "I'll open it when I open it." She turned back around hit the button with such force, it almost broke.

The two teens stared intently at the vessel before them. There was a creak, then, nothing. "Awww man, not again!"

"You can just shut up. This is way harder than it looks."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." she paused to laugh. "Like you could do any better."

He walked up beside her. "Anyone could do better than you. Let me see..."

"No! You're gonna break it!" She yelled.

"I will not. Now move over." He looked down at the many buttons before him. He glanced up at the girl and shook his head. "I wonder what'll happen if I press the open button?" He said sarcasticly as he started to push it.

"Wait!" Sam grabbed his arm. "What about the dramatic pause?"

"Where have you been this whole time? Now let me press the button!" And with this, he hit the button with his free hand.

The capsule opened with a groan while the girl inside started to wake up. Both Sam and Chris ran foward to catch the dazed woman as she fell foward.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked worridly.

"No... I'm just a little sleepy." She yawned. "I was worried that no one would wake me up. Thanks..." She went limp.

"Oh my god! Hey! Hey are you ok!" Sam yelled as she started to shake the woman.

"Don't get so worked up. She's only sleeping."

"Oh..." She scratched the back of her head. "So, does this mean we have to lug her home?"

"Guess so." He glanced outside. "We'd better get back soon. Its pretty late and we definitely don't want to give him the wrong idea."

Sam shivered, remembering how fierce her dad could be when he was angry. "Yeah, and besides, we've got a whole lot of explaining to do."

br>

"Hmm intresting story."

"Then do you believe us, dad?" Sam asked nerviously.

"I don't know yet. We'll see if your story matches up once the young lady wakes up" He said as he nodded towards her.

"You don't believe us?" Sam and Chris asked in unison.

Sam's father raised her eyes at them. "It soundspretty far-fetched.I mean, according to the history books, everyone landed in the same area."

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked, frustrated.

Chris looked at the girl and shook his head. "You should read more, Sam.We are400 iles from that area."

Sam scruntched up her face."Well, that wouldn't be to hard to stray that far, would it?"

Her father shook his head."All the ships were set to land in a certian place."

Chris looked up. "Well, couldn't she be one of the crew members? She could've jumped ona emergency ship or something."

Sam's eyes lit up. "And that would alsoexplain why she was alone!"

"This is turning out to be very interesting..."

* * *

Ok... This chapter's pretty short.(sorry bout that) It'll be longer in the next chapter 


End file.
